indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
George McHale
|birth= |death=1957 Akator |profession=Archaeologist, Spy |allegiances=Indiana Jones Irina Spalko }} George "Mac" McHale was a sidekick of Indiana Jones. He was a rival archaeologist and friend. Biography World War II In the lead up to, and throughout the Second World War, McHale worked for MI6 when he met World War I veteran Indiana Jones, who had recently joined the Office of Strategic Services. On the time of their meeting, Indy's life was threatened by a luger and Mac somehow saved his life. Indy would owe him the favor ever since. During the war, Mac had a girlfriend named Penelope, and left Indy a letter to deliver to her in case he was killed in the war. Mac and Indy teamed up regularly during the conflict; They disguised themselves as Nazis to steal the cipher machine responsible for generating Germany's Enigma codes. McHale had to save Jones life again when they traveled to Jakarta, Indonesia when Jones felt the needle of amnesia darts. In 1942, they went on a mission to Flensburg.Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide With the war's end, the political landscape changed and the height of the Cold War brought the threat of the Soviets replacing the Nazis and unknown to Jones they bought McHale's allegiance. Journey to Akator In 1957, McHale and Jones were digging in Mexico when the Soviets led by Irina Spalko kidnapped them. They dragged them into a secret US government facility in Nevada where were looking for a powerful artifact stored at the warehouse there. The Soviets believed Jones knew where it was, and threatened that if he didn't help them find it, it would mean the death of his friend. However, on Jones' attempt to escape, Mac stopped him, revealing where his true loyalties lay. Eventually Indy managed to get away using an underground rocket sled and Mac avoided a painful death as he dodged the sled's engine flaring just in time. He later tracked Jones to Peru where the two met again as Indy was taken prisoner in a Russian camp in South America. There Mac tried to make Indy come with him like back then '...in Berlin'. On their way to Akator, when Indy and his company took controls of the vehicles, Mac, to save his life, told Indy that he was in fact a double agent working for the CIA. The reference to Berlin earlier was a hint, since both Indy and Mac worked as double agents there during WWII. Mac therefore joined Indy's team, but Mac didn't change sides at all: he was leaving behind him transponders so that the Soviets keep trace of them. Later, when the Crystal Skull of Akator was returned in place and the ship opened the dimensional portal, Mac attempted to gather gold artifacts before leaving, when he stumbled and fell. Indy tried to help him getting up with his whip; However, Mac decided to be left behind, telling Jones he would be "OK there" and left his grasp.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Personality and traits McHale had a cheerful air and a passion for gambling and women. The end of World War II saw him take his interests to the extreme, however, and caused his reliability in telling the whole truth to waver.*''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Behind the scenes Mac was portrayed by Ray Winstone in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. The character acts as a spin on René Belloq and Sallah. He is also Jones' World War II counterpart to Remy Baudouin. According to Winstone, Indy and Mac meet during World War II—with Indy working for the CIA and Mac for the British special services. Although they had worked with the Russians during the war, their relationship with the Russians changes during the Cold War. Although Indy and Mac are no longer allies with the Russians, Mac still has contacts with the Russians.Empire magazine, March 2008 issue, p. 80. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' Sources *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references McHale, George McHale, George McHale, George McHale, George McHale, George